Cuatro instantes de una infancia
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Crecer sin padres no es fácil. Se extrañan los besos antes de dormir y los abrazos cuando las cosas van mal. Neville es criado por su abuela Augusta, una mujer exigente y distante, pero que lo quiere pase lo que pase.
1. Seis años

Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa en el "Amigo invisible 2015" del Foro "Las Cuatro casas"_. Dedicado con especial cariño a _**HoennMalfoy.**_

* * *

 **Seis años**

* * *

La mañana se presenta despejada, algo que suele ser inusual en la capital inglesa donde el cielo siempre se presenta encapotado, y Neville consigue convencer a su abuela de ir por primera vez al parque. Le lleva un poco de tiempo convencer a su abuela de salir de la casa, pero la termina convenciendo bajo la firme promesa que no se comportará de forma indebida.

A veces, Neville no entiende toda esa rigurosidad que rige la vida de la abuela Augusta y el hecho que quiera tener todo controlado, pero tampoco la cuestiona. Es la única familia que tiene, además de la tía Cass, hermana de su madre, que se pasa regularmente por la casa para ver cómo está y si necesita algo. Pero Neville nunca necesita ni de su ayuda ni de sus cuidados porque la abuela Augusta, a pesar que se muestra fría y muchas veces distante, siempre se preocupa porque no le falte nada.

Y es por esa razón que Neville le debe más agradecimiento que reproches.

—Apresúrate, antes de que cambie de opinión sobre ir al parque.

Él obedece y se viste tan rápido como sus manos de seis años de edad le permiten. Se pone una chaqueta que lo cubra de los vientos fríos y se enrosca la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Aquella es una vieja prenda de color rojo y dorado que la abuela le regaló en su cumpleaños. Neville sabe que es de su padre, ese hombre que aparece en fotografías móviles pero no es más que un recuerdo difuso dentro de su memoria. Le gusta llevarla porque siente que, de cierto modo, también lo lleva a él consigo.

—Estoy listo, abuela.

Ella esboza algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando ve al niño con _esa_ bufanda.


	2. Ocho años

Dedicado con especial cariño a _HoennMalfoy._

* * *

 **Ocho años**

* * *

—No fue mi culpa. Al menos, no directamente.

Sus palabras no sirven para apaciguar el semblante enojado de la abuela Augusta. Está enfadada, muy enfadada. Neville balbucea una cuantas palabras que carecen de coherencia para tratar de explicarle que siente todo lo sucedido, pero decide callarse cuando su abuela lo observa con esos ojos pequeños y desafiantes.

Se encuentran en un hospital muggle, allí donde trabaja medio tiempo la tía Cass. No pueden ir a San Mungo porque, según la abuela Augusta, el hospital es para atender heridas producidas por magia y no por un descuido infantil. Entonces, Neville se encuentra en la sala de espera con una herida suturando en su pierna, esperando ser atendido por la tía Cass.

—¿Qué te sucedió, cariño? —pregunta ella con ese tono tranquilo de voz que la caracteriza. Neville le explica que estuvo jugando donde no debía y por eso tiene un recordatorio en su pierna—. No te preocupes. Les sucede a muchos niños. Además, no parece ser nada grave. Te voy a desinfestar la herida y te la vendaré. Si te portas bien, te daré un dulce como regalo.

A la abuela no le gusta que coma dulces porque dice que después se le carean los dientes, pero en esa ocasión es capaz de hacer una concesión. No llora ni grita mientras que la tía Cass pone esa sustancia ardiente sobre su herida, solamente cierra los ojos. Augusta espera en el pasillo mientras le coloca la venda.

—Tu abuela no está enojada, Neville —le asegura. No es necesario que el niño le diga nada, la tía Cass tiene el don de leerle las facciones del rostro—. Solamente está preocupada por ti y por lo que te podría haber llegado a suceder. Aunque no es muy demostrativa, te quiere.

Y Neville sale contento del consultorio, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no hará que la abuela no se vuelva a preocupar.


	3. Nueve años

Dedicado con especial cariño a _HoennMalfoy._

* * *

 **Nueve años**

* * *

Pocas veces su abuela habla sobre Hogwarts, ese enigmático castillo donde los niños mágicos comienzan asistir cuando cumplen los once años. Y Neville sabe el motivo que se esconde detrás del silencio de su abuela. Tiene nueve años y no existe indicio alguno de que la magia corra por sus venas. La mayoría de niños a partir de los cinco o seis años ya comienzan a tener sus brotes accidentales de magia, mientras que él no consigue ni levitar un mísero jarrón.

Quiere saber más sobre Hogwarts, lo desea desde el fondo de su corazón. No puede verlo, pero puede jugar a imaginarlo dentro de su mente con los detalles suficientes. Por lo que esa tarde, cuando la tía Cass viene con un pastel de calabaza en sus manos, decide comenzar a preguntarle.

—¿Cómo es Hogwarts?

Ella sonríe como respuesta inicial.

—Es un castillo tan grande que resulta imposible no perderse durante los primeros días, las escaleras cambian de lugar, hay muchos invernaderos y cada casa tiene sus propios dormitorios.

—¿Casas? ¿Qué casas?

—Hogwarts tiene cuatro casas. Una por cada fundador del colegio. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Los valientes van a Gryffindor, los leales y trabajadores a Hufflepuff, los inteligentes a Ravenclaw y los astutos a Slytherin —Neville le pregunta en qué casa piensa que podría encajar—. De seguro en Gryffindor o en Hufflepuff. Tienes la misma valentía y curiosidad que tus padres, pero también eres laborioso con lo que te propones.

La abuela Augusta se aparece en la sala y muy seria dice:

—No le das esperanzas falsas, Cassandra.

Sabe que la realidad está en su contra, pero no deja de albergar la esperanza de que recibir su carta en dos años, despertarse con el suave picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana y saber que irá a ese colegio que tan famoso es dentro de la comunidad mágica inglesa.


	4. Once años

Dedicado con especial cariño a _HoennMalfoy._

* * *

 **Once años**

* * *

Cuando cumple once años, Neville Longbottom aprende que por más que las probabilidades jueguen en su contra, siempre existe alguna vía alternativa para cambia la realidad. Tal es su caso cuando se despierta con el leve picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana. La misma porta una carta que lleva su nombre y donde habla de su plaza disponible en Hogwarts para aprender magia. La sorpresa de Neville es mayúscula y la de su abuela Augusta aún más.

Pronto se suscitan las compras en el Callejón Diagon. Y, antes de que pueda ser conciente del tiempo, el primero de septiembre está golpeando a su puerta. Toma su baúl preparado con la ayuda de la tía Cass y se ponen en camino a la estación de trenes. Las personas se derraman por los andenes como los afluentes de un río, moviéndose con rapidez para llegar a su destino y despidiendo algún que otro ser querido.

«La tía Cass se equivoca, no puedo ir a Gryffindor porque no soy valiente. Tengo miedo de atravesar la pared de ladrillo —piensa Neville dubitativo. La verdad es que le aterra la posibilidad de darse de lleno. Su abuela coloca sus manos en el carrito y le ayuda a empujarlo hasta la pared. Y, por alguna extraña razón, Neville se siente más seguro con ese gesto—. Solamente tengo que cerrar los ojos.»

Lo primero que le sorprende es la cantidad de personas que allí se encuentran; lo segundo es el gran número de niños que abrazan a sus padres como despedida. No puede evitar sentir un aguijonazo de envidia porque él no tiene a sus padres para que le digan _te vamos a extrañar_.

Desde que tiene memoria Neville se pregunta dónde están sus padres y por qué razón no están con él, compartiendo cada uno de los momentos de su vida, dándole un abrazo antes de dormir o besándole la frente cuando se raspa las rodillas. La abuela Augusta dice que están en un lugar donde no pueden ir los niños y que ellos hicieron algo muy pero muy valiente. Pero Neville siempre reflexiona: si hicieron algo valiente, ¿por qué están en un lugar que no pueden tener la visita de su hijo?

—Quiero tener a mis padres.

—Tus padres son unos héroes, Neville. Unos verdaderos héroes. Díselo a tus compañeros de casa cuando te pregunten por qué no vives con tus padres —le dice Augusta—. Ahora tienes once años y puedes asimilar mejor la realidad. Cuando vuelvas de Hogwarts, tú y yo visitaremos a tus padres.

Es una promesa.


End file.
